


𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬

by quackeroos



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is baby, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, conufusion, heartbroken reader, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackeroos/pseuds/quackeroos
Summary: 𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader, Peter Benjamin Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	1. 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬 | 𝘱.𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘳

"Oh! Draw more heart doodles on it, that'll make it look cuter!"

"Ned, it's a love note, not a sketchbook."

"Why not? Maybe Liz will like it!" Peter ignores Ned's comment and continued on writing. To be honest, the cafeteria was not the best place to write one of these. His hands were already sweaty and he couldn't focus on anything because of the constant babbling of students. When he got to the last sentence, he lets out a sigh of happiness and relief. Ned swore, he saw stars sparkle in those brown eyes of his.

"Looks great! Show it to MJ. Ask her for insights before giving it to Liz." before the two could even walk up to the girl, MJ had already sat in front of them, an unsatisfied look on her face as always. "Show me what, dorks?" Peter and Ned jump in their seats at the sudden presence of their friend. "You should really stop doing that. Anyway, what do you think about Peter's love note?"

"Ned! Not so loud!" MJ takes the piece of paper from his hand and reads it quietly. Her eyes scanned over the words written in ink with the slightly messy handwriting. The boys watch quietly as she silently judges the letter. Once she was done, her eyes looked up and sets down the paper. "This sucks. Did you literally just put in a Shakespeare quote in the end?" Peter blushed in his seat, embarrassed.

"I-I thought it would make it more romantic."

"Clearly. I can already tell by the heart doodles." Ned snickered at the side, and that earned him a nudge from Peter. "Dude." he whispered, in which his friend replied with a lopsided smile and a shrug. "You know what would really make this romantic? A poem."

"A poem?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"I'm not g-good with poems, actually."

MJ stares for a moment and takes a piece of special paper from her bag along with a pen. Peter and Ned observed her writing and in only three minutes, she was done. "Here. Start over with your message and be direct to the point. You were using way too much metaphors in the last one." and without another word, she leaves with her tray and backpack on her shoulder. The boys looked at her with confusion before reading the poem.

"Wow. She really did a good job on that poem."

"Yeah she did. I guess I better go write a new message."

By the end of lunch, Peter had already finished his letter and immediately gives it to Ned. He was reluctant at first, because if this plan goes wrong he wouldn't know what to do. "You know what to do right?" He asks before handing it to him. "Secretly go to Liz's locker, slip in the letter, and walk away without anyone noticing. Don't worry dude, I got your back!" Ned gives him an encouraging pat, taking the letter as he does so. He walked through the halls, finding a certain locker that belonged to Liz Allan. Peter watches nervously behind one of the trophy shelves. His anxiety was eating him whole and the fast rate of his heartbeat wasn't helping.

Ned looked around him before he could slip in the letter. A couple of students were in the halls, others were already in class, now was the perfect time. When he had successfully slipped the note in, the two teens made a run for it. Peter bumps a passerby student who was walking briskly towards her own class. Her books fall down and it echoed around the now empty hall.

Y/n looks up from the floor and lets out an angry huff. "Hey! watch where you're going!" The boy looked back and only yelled back a "Sorry!" before going up the flight of stairs towards his classroom. Her annoyed groan bounced off the walls of the halls. Today wasn't one of her best days where she normally wouldn't he mind the people around her. But a recent event had struck a nerve on her and she couldn't move on with it. She brought the burden all the way to her next class and decided to focus on the topic ahead of her. 

*******

Class ended later on. Students rush out of their classrooms and immediately went for their own lockers, eager to leave the dreadful building. Y/n walked at her own pace, not seeming to care of her schoolmates' loud personalities. She opened her locker and stuffed all of the things she used earlier, also taking one book she'll be needing for doing homework. Pulling out the book, a piece of paper with a heart on it drops at her feet. She eyes it curiously before picking it up. Y/n unfolds the paper and reads the letters written in black ink.

Her heart begins to beat rapidly, blood rising to her cheeks, making her flush red. Her eyes blinked once, twice, to believe if the letter was real. What made her even more intrigued was the last note under it, though it was in a different handwriting, a little messier.

_Meet me in the gym._

*******

Peter waited anxiously inside the gymnasium. He sat by the benches, fiddling with the ends of his hoodie. His heart was racing and his mind was all over the place. What was taking her so long? He couldn't stand waiting and the longer the minutes had passed, the more he was getting anxious. Thirty minutes had passed and Liz was still nowhere in sight. Everyone in school was probably out by this time. Peter decided it was finally time to leave.

He looks at the time on his phone again and back to the doors of the gym. "I better leave." he says to himself before taking the straps of his backpack. Just when he was about to leave, the gym doors suddenly burst open. Peter froze in his place like a reindeer caught in headlights. His heart beats rapidly and palms start to get sweaty. He becomes calm for a little bit, only to realise that it wasn't Liz who came. In fact, it was another girl.

Peter had seen her a few times; along the halls, in some of his classes and in the cafeteria. Y/n, he thinks her name was. She was mostly known for being Liz's cousin, a member of the student council and homecoming committee.

"Uhh... Hi." Peter greets softly. "I was just about to leave. The gym's all yours."

The girl didn't reply, instead he looked at him blankly. She strides towards Peter and met him face to face. Y/n was just a few centimeters shorter, so it wasn't hard to meet his eyes. Peter awkwardly stands, he grips on the straps of his backpack even tighter. "Uhhm... If you need to go have some alone time to plan for the homecoming I can totally do it."

"Parker, right?" She speaks up. Peter making him look up from the ground. "Y-yeah. I'm Parker. P-peter Parker." he manages to reply.

Her eyes squints and it made Peter feel more intimidated, despite being a little smaller than her. "Alright then, Peter Parker. Before you leave, I have one question for you." Y/n reaches in the pocket of her pants and pulls out a piece of paper. She held it in between her index and middle finger. He recognised the paper immediately, his blood turns cold.

"Did you wrote this?"


	2. 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬 (𝑝𝑡. 𝑡𝑤𝑜)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤.

His throat became dry. His eyes were glued to the piece of paper held in between her fingers. Peter couldn't seem to bring his eyes up. He was too embarrassed. Even if it was just the two of them in the gym, his blood turned cold. This was Liz's cousin! What happens today could be the hot topic tomorrow. "Hey." He was pulled back from his train of thought with a snap in front of his face.

Y/n still stood in front of him. Her face was neutral, but he can tell that she was getting a little impatient. "I asked you a question Parker. Did you or did you not wrote this?" He struggled a bit to even form the words, but he had to answer her. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I wrote that."

She stayed quiet for moment, only staring at Peter. Y/n watched him with sharp eyes. She observed him while thoughts ran through her mind. This was the guy Liz was talking about? The cute, puppy dog-eyed batch mate of hers that had a crush on her cousin?

"Might I ask, Parker. What's a love note doing in my locker?"

"Oh-uhm yeah, about that. That's for someone else. My friend slipped it in the wrong locker."

She sighed irritably. "Of course he had. Here take your stupid note." The piece of paper was shoved into Peter's hand. Y/n gripped the straps of her backpack and turned on her heels, walking back to the gym doors. Peter's eyes followed her retreating figure, heart racing a bit. Before Y/n could even push through the doors she turns back and calls out to him. "Next time you send a love note to my cousin, make sure to slip it in to the one on my right." She flashed a fake smile and exits the gym.

Peter only stood there with shock. If she knows about his crush on Liz, then there might be a possibility she would tell her before he could even confess. "Shit!" he cursed loudly. His sneakers bolted out of the gymnasium and he looked left and right to find the mop of h/c hair and denim jacket. No where in sight. This made him panic even more. He runs to the school doors and searches for the same girl earlier. From a far distance he saw her, about to exit the school gates. He could make a run for it, given his heightened abilities, he might be able to just reach her in time.

"I'll take my chances." He muttered, giving no fucks, whatsoever. He bolted across the field as fast as he could, he could almost feel his legs give out, but his dignity depended on it, and his planned out confession. Y/n was already out of the school, and just as she was about to make a turn, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped at the sudden contact. Turns out, the stranger who had held her back was the boy whom she had met moments ago.

When she stood to face him, Peter noticed something that changed. Her eyes and nose were red, and her cheeks were glistening with wet stains. And because of the sight of her, the first thing that came out of Peter's mouth was, "Are you all right?"

Y/n nods, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're crying." he pointed out.

The girl wipes her tear stained face with her sleeve and seethed out the words, "I'm fine.", When in fact, she really wasn't. And Peter could tell because it was obvious, no matter how hard tries to hide it. "Are you sure you're alright 'coz-"

"I said I'm fine!" she yelled out. Peter backed away, afraid to overstep his boundaries even further. Y/n looked away, sniffling a bit, and in a low voice she said. "Look, just because I'm Liz's cousin doesn't mean I'm a one way ticket to her heart. So if you're here to ask me for help then I suggest you walk away now, because I don't do that. I may be related to her but we have a complicated relationship. So good luck at reaching out to her."

"Actually, it wasn't that." Y/n craned her neck, meeting him eye to eye again, but with the same expression she wore before. "I was actually going to ask you to not tell anyone about this? Specially Liz. I-uhm, I was kinda planning to do my own thing."

"Don't worry, I don't tell Liz anybody's secrets, nor mine. Like I've said; we have a complicated relationship."

Peter lets out a sigh of relief, "Great, Thank you, Y/n." The girl only nods before turning on her heel and proceeds her walk back home. Before he forgets, Peter called out her name again, making her stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry about the love note, and for overstepping my boundaries earlier. I know we're not friends but I just thought you needed one because you're upset so I-"

"Stop talking."

Her tone was so venomous Peter had inwardly sealed his lips. She fully turned, but still stood at her spot. Although she was a few feet away, Peter could still make out the falling trail of tears and how she would hold back sobs. She was even worse than before. "Let me be clear with you, okay? _We_ are _not_ friends, nor do I need one even if I'm crying myself to shit. Just because I returned what isn't mine doesn't makes us friends nor acquaintances. Any person with a decent mind would've done the same for you. And don't worry about the note, just be sure to give it to _her._ "

Y/n turns on her heel and muttered, "I gave up all of my hopes on you anyway." before walking away. Despite the few feet between them, Peter heard exactly what she had said. He didn't knew why but his heart quickened and his eyes were wide. Was he hearing it right or imagining things? Peter was bewildered.

"She gave up... all of her all of her hopes... on me?" He trailed off in confusion, a thousand thoughts running in his head.

_What did she mean?_


End file.
